(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric paintball feed hopper for paintguns, and more particularly to a paintball feed hopper that functions through an oblique partition configured within the hopper together with a motor-driven paintball feed mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paintgun hopper, as depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, uses a paintball feed opening B1 of a barrel B to enable paintballs A2 loaded into a hopper chamber A1 to be fed in succession into a barrel bore B2 through a paintball feed passageway A3, thereby achieving an uninterrupted firing mechanism. However, when proceeding with a paintball shooting game, a hopper A disposed on top of the barrel B is not only unable to achieve an effect that closely simulates the firing of a real gun, moreover, weight of the round of paintballs A2 loaded within the hopper chamber A1 presses down on the paintball feed passageway A3, thereby resulting in a situation whereby the paintballs A2 become jammed.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.